


good-for-nothing duo

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Series: where words leave off, music begins [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Post Joui War, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: they probably could be the greatest team in historypart 4: history - one direction





	good-for-nothing duo

**Author's Note:**

> i have never had a confidence to write in english but satan whispered to me to post this shit and yes it's such a self-indulgent
> 
>  
> 
> gintama © sorachi hideaki

Previously, ten years ago, they were two brats who were frighten by in the battlefield. They could behead a couple hundreds amanto’s heads in a day.

People said they could be the greatest team that the world had ever seen. Shiroyasha and Commander of Kiheitai. Good for nothing duo. Alter egos. Oh, but it was back then, before one of them two, Gintoki, broke his promise.

Now, even after these ten years, since Gintoki’s broken his promise, Takasugi lost his mind. He said the beast called revenge and hatred kept whining, gobbled his soul.

Even though what’s Gintoki done before caused him furious, but only Gintoki who’s able to shut the beast off. Only Gintoki that could stop and bring Takasugi home. So, Gintoki’s gotta help him.

Therefore, if Gintoki succeeded to brought Takasugi’s soul back, the little rascal of Shouka Sonjuku, they probably could be back as good for nothing duo, the greatest team that had been written in history.


End file.
